


Howl

by dragon_temeraire



Series: This Halloween (Derek makes a move) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Heavy Petting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles and Derek’s makeout in the Camaro gets a little heated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who wanted a smutty sequel to my Halloween fic.

“Damn, your ass looks so good in those tight pants,” Stiles says with feeling, following Derek out of the party and into the parking lot. He hurries to catch up with Derek’s quick pace, then lets his hands brush teasingly along Derek’s lower back.

Derek turns to look back at him, smirking. “It’s definitely a good thing you decided not to be Spock, because you were practically humping my leg in there. Definitely not logical.”

“Uh, it totally was,” Stiles says, grabbing onto Derek’s hips and letting him pull him along. “You were making out with me, and it was _hot_. What else could I do?”

Then he ends up running right into Derek’s back, as he comes to an abrupt stop. Stiles leans around Derek’s shoulder, and sees that they’ve made it to the Camaro. The motion makes Stiles’ hips drag along Derek’s ass, and he fumbles the keys, his body shuddering.

“Have a little self-control,” Derek says thickly, his voice tight with arousal, and Stiles grins.

“You’re one to talk,” he says, sliding his hands around to Derek’s front. He teases his fingers along Derek’s chest, heading downward, as he lightly rocks his hips forward. Derek makes a gorgeous little gasping sound, his body tensing, and then he’s suddenly out of Stiles’ arms.

He stumbles forward in surprise, and finds Derek smirking at him from the backseat. He tugs Stiles in after him, leaving him just enough time to pull the door shut. Then he’s sliding his arms around Stiles and dragging him into his lap, grinning.

Thank god he left the bow and quiver at the party with Allison, because they definitely would have been broken by now.

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles groans as Derek’s stubble rasps against his neck, his hips bucking forward when he gently bites down.

“Mmm,” Derek rumbles, kissing along Stiles’ jaw as he arches his back, grinding them together. He curls his hands around Stiles’ shoulders, leaning them backward until they’re practically laying down in the backseat, their bodies pressed together.  

The friction makes Stiles gasp, sends a hot surge of pleasure through him. He shivers as Derek’s lips brush against his ear, tongue darting out to tease along the edge. He has no doubt that Derek is also kissing the pointed tips, but he can’t feel that part.

He and Derek are bunched up pretty tightly together, without a lot of room to move, but Stiles doesn’t let that stop him. He braces one hand on the seat, uses the other to pull down the zipper on the front of Derek’s costume.

He does it carefully, because he’s hoping to convince Derek to wear it again, and he doesn’t want to damage it.

The zipper ends halfway down Derek’s chest, and while that’s less than Stiles would like, it’s better than nothing. It lets him slip a hand inside and finally touch Derek’s _glorious_ abs, and that’s pretty fucking great. He dips his head down, kisses along the revealed section of Derek’s chest, loving every bit of it.

Derek seems to have the same idea, because Stiles suddenly feels fingers sliding up under the back of his shirt, tracing along the waistband of his pants before slowly moving upward. It rucks his shirt up, and it feels good to have his skin exposed in the suddenly hot confines of the car.

It’s even better when Derek’s hands slide around to his front, teasing his nipples before skating downward, brushing briefly at the button of his jeans. Derek just grabs his hips instead, though, using his grip to rut up against Stiles, rocking them together faster.

Stiles can feel the desperation of long arousal pulling him onward, and he finds his hands grasping at Derek’s shoulders as the pleasure rolls through him, and all he can think about is _getting there_.

He’s close, but he wants Derek to be, too.

But first, he’s just gotta _see_. He grabs the seatback and wiggles out of Derek’s lap as far as he can, until he’s sitting on Derek’s thighs. It’s dim inside the interior of the car, but Stiles can still clearly see the outline of Derek’s cock pressing against the tight, thin material of his costume.

It sends a surge of want through him, makes him bite his lip as he takes in the sight.

“Stiles?” Derek asks with breathless curiosity. He opens his mouth to say something else, but he never quite manages it. Because that’s the moment Stiles drags his palm along Derek’s dick, loving the way it twitches against his hand, loving the way Derek’s thighs tense beneath him. He groans, his head falling back as Stiles continues to touch him.

Stiles cups his hand around his bulge, lightly teases the head of Derek’s cock with his fingers. It makes Derek pant, makes his back arch as he grinds up into Stiles’ palm. It’s intensely hot, and it makes Stiles consider figuring out how to wrangle Derek out of that costume _right now_.

Derek’s obviously got different plans though, because he suddenly pulls Stiles’ hand away from his dick and drags him back down, kissing him fiercely as he rocks their hips together.

It’s hard and urgent, with Derek’s hands sliding down to his ass and holding tightly, helping to increase the friction. Stiles is happy to go with it, trying to press his body down against Derek’s as much as he can. It feels incredible, and he makes little sounds of pleasure against Derek’s lips as their pace gets faster and faster.

It’s not long before he has to break the kiss, panting, to moan, “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” against Derek’s neck.

“Yes,” Derek groans, pulling Stiles tighter against him. “Yes, come on.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Stiles gasps as he drives his hips down hard, spreading his thighs as much as he can to get more contact. He manages a few more desperate thrusts before he’s shuddering against Derek, his hips jolting forward as he comes.

Derek growls at that, arching his whole body, his hands clenching tight around Stiles’ hips as he ruts up. It makes Stiles’ cock pulse as Derek keeps rocking them together, makes him shiver when Derek finally bucks up hard against him, coming with a long breathy moan.

He rolls their hips slowly together as he trembles through the aftershocks, and Stiles drops his head to Derek’s chest, panting. Derek finally stills, moves his hands from Stiles’ hips and slides them gently up his back.

“All of that, and we didn’t even get our clothes off,” he huffs, but Stiles can hear the smile in his voice.

He tilts his head, presses a kiss to the center of Derek’s chest. “Well, there’s always next time,” he says, leaning up to grin at Derek.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Derek says softly, trailing his fingers along Stiles’ sides. He shifts then, makes an uncomfortable expression. “I would like to get cleaned up, though.”

“ _Well_ ,” Stiles says mischievously, giving Derek a quick kiss on the lips. “I do have the house to myself tonight. We could make good use of it,” he adds hopefully.

Derek pushes himself partway up, kisses Stiles again. “Well, what are we waiting for?” he asks teasingly.

“All right!” Stiles says excitedly, throwing his arms around Derek’s shoulders and hugging him tightly for a moment, before pulling away and scrambling to the front of the car. He actually gets to take his hot boyfriend home with him, what could be better than that?

“Best Halloween _ever_.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
